


Arrant

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [835]
Category: NCIS
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-04
Updated: 2017-07-04
Packaged: 2018-11-23 04:35:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11395440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: Fornell is just drunk enough to try and hook Tony and Gibbs up, despite Gibbs protests.





	Arrant

**Author's Note:**

> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 08/14/2001 for the word [arrant](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/2001/08/14/arrant).
> 
> arrant  
> Thoroughgoing; downright; out-and-out;confirmed; extreme; notorious.
> 
> This is for the [ncis-drabble ](http://ncis-drabble.livejournal.com/) community on LJ's challenge: #483 Deduction.
> 
> As always comments, kudos, and constructive criticism are greatly appreciated.

# 

Arrant

“You should ask him out.” Fornell insisted, a proud note to his voice at his grand deduction. He may have been a little drunk.

Gibbs glared.

“Come on. You know you wanna.” Fornell spoke with the arrant foolhardiness of the extremely drunk, who felt no pain and thus no fear.

Gibbs only glared harder.

Fornell grabbed Gibbs cellphone and started dialing. Gibbs quickly snatched the phone from him before he could complete the dialing.

“No.”

Fornell snatched the phone back, glaring at Gibbs. “It's for your own good.”

“Tobias.” Gibbs warned.

Fornell ignored Gibbs and completed dialing DiNozzo. When DiNozzo answered, Fornell quickly said, “Gibbs has a question for you,” and handed the phone back to Gibbs.

Gibbs glared, but took the phone.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts are currently open. If you'd like to prompt me, please do so [here](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/NCIS_Prompts_2017/profile). Note you have to be an ao3 member to do this. 
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes.
> 
> This is a new thing I'm trying, so please leave feedback here if you think it could be improved.


End file.
